


Kuro Week 2017

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Being Interupted, Blackmail, Blood, Canon Compliant, Chasing, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Children Performing Plays, Collage, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Drawing, Dressing Room, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gay Bar, Hand injury, Homophobia, Inflitration, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic Mirrors, Making Out, Minor Violence, Multi, Platonic Love, Prince Lance (Voltron), Prince Shiro, Purring, Running from Police, Slurs, Smol Allura, Smol Kuro, Smol Paladins, Smol Shiro, Space Mall, Swimming Pools, Therapy, Throwing Food, Tickling, Vandalism, Violent Thoughts, broken arm, crude humour, face injury, learn to be human, near - Freeform, nightmare aftermath, terrorizing the mall with your hot boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Yet another week people; I think I'm the only one who's done mostly fluff for this, like, there's only two stories that's super angsty and they end on happy notes. Anyway...Day 1: Madness (Canon Compliant)Day 2: Identity/Memory (Modern AU)Day 3: Reflection/Mirror (Fantasy AU)Day 4: Betrayal/Deception (Family AU)Day 5: Nightmares (Canon Complaint)Day 6: Mind Control (Kiddos AU)Day 7: Scars/Injury (Kiddos AU again)Day 8: Free Day (Canon Compliant with Kuro)





	1. Maddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luro space mall madness featuring bad language, crude humor, steamy make outs, blackmail, love confessions and a little bit of Sheith on the side.

Kuro sighs, “I’m so board.”

Lance sighs too, “Me too.”

The two of them are sitting in the common room, back to back on one of the sofas. Allura had taken the Castleship into an abandoned solar-system for everyone to finally get some rest after their non-stop training and missions. They’d been there for a week now and all the other occupants of the castle were busy in the moment.

Leaving Lance and Kuro board out of their minds.

“Can you think of anything to do?” Kuro asks.

“Nothing. You wanna do anything?” Lance says.

Kuro grins. He gets off the sofa, leaving Lance to fall flat. Then he climbs back on so he’s straddling Lance.

“We could make out.” Kuro suggests, bringing his face closer to Lance’s.

Lance gulps and blushes, “Ma-maybe another time?”

Kuro pouts slightly, “But babe, your lips look so kissable from here.”

Lance turns redder, “Yeah, but we’re in the common room. Do you want to get walked in on again?”

Kuro winces, remembering the last time that happened.

Keith had walked in, seen Lance in Kuro’s lap, had thought it was Shiro and smacked them both. When he realized his boyfriend wasn’t cheating on him with his ‘rival’, he’d quickly apologized and begged them to never mention it again. Of course, they didn’t mention it in front of the team, because they’re not complete assholes. But they did use it as a bargaining chip every once in awhile.

“Do you want to go to one of our rooms?” Kuro suggests instead.

Lance sighs, “I’d like to, but making out would keep us busy only for so long.”

Kuro blinks.

It’s not like Lance to turn down making out this much. Kuro knows that not all humans are up for intimacy all the time, but normally if Lance isn’t alright, he’ll turn down interaction of any kind and try to isolate himself.

“What’s wrong, Lance?” Kuro asks, sitting up.

Lance tucks his legs under himself, “Nothing, it’s fine.”

Kuro narrows his eyes, “Bullshit.”

Lance laughs and sighs, “I just… I wanna do something stupid.”

Kuro blinks, “Elaborate?”

“I like being around you Kuro and doing nothing, I also like the making out and stuff too, it’s nice, but… that’s kinda all we do and I know there’s not much else to do in space but…” Lance sighs and looks at his feet, “I wanna crash the mall. I wanna go skinny dipping with you. I wanna do crazy, ridiculous stuff that’ll get us into trouble if we’re caught and… I still miss home.”

Kuro’s eyes soften and he wraps his arms around Lance. Lance turns into him, hiding his face and sighs, listening to Kuro’s heartbeat. Kuro combs his hair with his fingers as they cuddle.

“As soon as we get to the next Space Mall, you can teach me all about crashing it.” Kuro says, “Not sure what skinny dipping is, but whenever we’re in an area to do it, we can. We can do all the ridiculous stuff you want, Lance, it sounds like fun.” He chuckles, “I’m always up for a little chaos. So just tell me what to do and we can figure it out from there.”

Lance smiles and snuggles in more, “Thanks, Kuro.”

He lifts his head and shifts his legs a little so his thigh is right next to Kuro’s. Kuro feels heat rise in his cheeks as Lance wraps his arms around Kuro’s neck. Lance smirks at him as Kuro instinctively grabs his hips to steady him.

“Now, about that making out…” Lance murmurs, leaning in closer-

SWOOSH!

CRASH!

They freeze.

Turn around slowly.

There on the floor, in front of the door, are Shiro and Keith. Keith is on top of Shiro, hands on his chest, grinding down on his crotch. Shiro has one hand on Keith’s hair, the other holding the bottom of his shirt and jacket, pulling both up. They’re kissing and moaning around each other’s tongues, cheeks flush.

Lance and Kuro flush bright red, hop over the back of the sofa they’re on and run for the other door.

* * *

Kuro grins as he and the others look around the second space mall, “So, how are we going to crash it?”

Lance smiles, lacing his fingers with Kuro’s, heart pounding slightly, “Let’s do the basic stuff first that normal people do at the mall. Then we can unleash the chaos.”

Kuro’s grin grows wider, sharp teeth on display, “I can’t wait.”

Lance mirrors his look.

* * *

The Unulu smiles, “How can I help you, gentlemen?”

Lance smiles, “Is it alright to try on some of the merchandise?”

The Unulu nods, “Ahh, but of course, go right ahead.”

Kuro and Lance walk further into the jewelry shop and look around.

“What the quiznak is that?” Lance asks.

Kuro blinks and turns to look at what Lance pointed out. It’s a ring of some kind with a symbol on it that… frankly looks like a penis.

“A cock ring?” Kuro suggests.

Lance snorts and bursts out laughing.

Kuro grins and reaches for the ring. He puts it on and gasps, “Oh wow, it’s so hard!”

Lance covers his mouth to try and lessen his giggling.

Kuro brings it near his nose and takes in a deep breath, “Ahh, smell that musky cock smell.”

Lance continues to laugh, holding on to Kuro.

Kuro hums, “I wonder if it tastes like cock, too.”

“S-stop man.” Lance laughs, sliding down Kuro, “You’re killing me.”

Kuro gasps, “We can’t have that! I need to save you! Do not die, my love!” He falls to his knees and holds Lance’s face, “Prepare for mouth to mouth.”

Lance is still giggling when Kuro kisses him. It’s merely their lips touching but it still makes Lance feel like electricity is going down his spine. His giggles subside and he can properly kiss Kuro now.

Just as he’s about to let loose his tongue, Kuro pulls back and smiles, “Nice to see you alive.”

Lance smiles softly, “Nice to be alive.”

The two stand up and continue looking around the store, taking photos of themselves wearing the ridiculous jewelry.

* * *

“Ohh, these are nice.” Lance grins, sucking up everything on the free samples plate.

Kuro copies him, taking handfuls of the stuff, “Yeah, totally!”

The Galra holding the plates smiles nervously, “If you enjoy them so much, perhaps you could leave some for others or buy more yourself?”

Lance hums, “Nah, free food tastes better.”

Kuro grins, “It is really good. Have some!”

He throws one of the samples at the Galra. They splutter and cough, while Lance laughs behind his hand and Kuro tilts his head.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Did I miss? Let’s try again!” Kuro tosses another sample.

This time it hits the Galra right in the mouth. They try to yell at them through a mouthful of food.

Lance bursts out laughing, “Wow, they look like they really like it!”

Kuro shrugs, “Sure do.”

The Galra finally swallows and growls, “You little-”

“Let’s go!” Lance grabs Kuro’s hand and the two of them take off running.

They laugh as the food vendor chases them, “Get back here you little pests!”

The two laugh as they quickly outrun them.

* * *

“Dude, we gotta do this one!” Lance yells, dragging Kuro along.

Kuro laughs as they enter a clothes store, “I’m coming Lance, calm!”

“I’ll never be calm!” Lance cackles.

Kuro chuckles as they walk around the mall, grabbing cloths, occasionally bursting out of cloth rackets to scare people. Finally, they make it to the changing rooms.

“Go, go, go, you first!” Lance shoves Kuro into one of the changing rooms.

Kuro grins and grabs Lance’s arm, pulling him in, “Want me alone that badly love?”

Lance flushes bright red and throws some of the clothes at him, “Just get changed, you perv!”

Kuro cackles, “As you wish, your highness.”

Kuro takes off his shirt. Lance’s brain shorts out a little. Seeing the reaction, Kuro grins and throws his shirt around Lance, using it to pull him close.

“Are you sure you can’t stick around?” Kuro sighs, “It would be such a shame to see you go.” He grins, full of teeth, “But I’d love to watch you leave.”

Lance lightly smacks his chest, “Perv. I’m out.”

Lance slips under the shirt and out of the dressing room.

Kuro chuckles as he changes.

* * *

Kuro hums as he and Lance look around, shopping bags on their arms, “What should we destroy next?”

Lance looks around then spots someone, “Shiro!”

Shiro turns around, blinking as Lance and Kuro run up to him, “Is there something you need?”

“Yeah, do us a favour and take our bags back to the castle please?” Lance asks.

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “Is there a reason you can’t do that yourself?”

“Maybe there is but do you really need to know?” Kuro smirks evilly, “It’s not like we needed to know you have wet dreams about fucking Keith in the-”

“OKAY, OKAY, I GOTCHA!” Shiro blushes to the tips of his ears, all the way down his neck and covers Kuro’s mouth, “I’ll take your bags just, don’t tell anyone.”

Lance smiles, “Thanks Shiro, you’re such a kind leader!”

Kuro and Lance drop their bags in front of Shiro and take off cackling. Shiro groans, covering his still red face. Keith joins him then, back from a bathroom trip.

He blinks at the bags, “Did you look in every shop while I was gone?”

Shiro sighs and shakes his head, “No, Kuro and Lance just wanted me to look after their bags for a bit.”

Keith sighs, “So much for taking turns to carry each other on our shoulders.”

Shiro smiles softly and cradles Keith’s face, “Nevermind babe, we can do that another time.”

He gives him a quick peck on the lips. Keith smiles and leans up to peck back.

“Another time then.” Keith agrees.

* * *

Lance gasps and pulls on Kuro’s arm, “LOOK, LOOK!”

Kuro turns and grins, “Oh hell yes.”

The two of them take off running then jump. They make it over the edge of the inflatable pool and hit the water just fine. They laugh and splash each other, swim under the surface, pull each other under. They come up for air laughing and gasping and in each other’s arms.

Kuro looks deeply into Lance’s smiling face and ocean eyes. Feels his heart break and mend just from the sight of such a joyful expression on his face. Kuro knows he can’t stop himself any more.

“I love you, Lance.” Kuro murmurs.

Lance gasps and stares at him in shock. Then he surges forward and kisses Kuro with every bit of passion he has in his body. They eventually pull away, breathless.

“I love you, too.” Lance smiles.

Kuro feels like his heart’s going to burst. He tightens his arms around Lance’s waist, who throws his arms around Kuro’s shoulders, pulling each other closer-

“This is the police! Come out of the pool with your hands up!”

The two freeze.

Turn their heads to find one officer behind them.

Grin.

And scramble for the other edge of the pool, dipping the side down and using that to help them get out, “Catch us if you can!”

They laugh as they race through the mall, soaking wet, hand in hand, love in their eyes and adoration in their blood. They make it outside just before they’re caught.

Kuro falls to his hands and knees, gasping and laughing. Not long after, he just collapses on his front, pounding the ground.

Lance falls on his back, shaking like a leaf from his fits of giggles. He turns on his side as he gasps for breathe.

The two find themselves staring at each other once their breathing evens out.

“Did you mean it?” Lance asks, resting his head on his arm.

Kuro’s smile goes soft as he reaches out to brush a strand of hair away from Lance’s eyes, “With all my heart.”

Lance smiles and shuffles closer to Kuro, bracing one of his hands on his shoulder. Kuro smiles and closes his eyes, throwing an arm around Lance’s waist and pulling him closer. Their lips meet in the middle and soon their tongues join the fray. They moan softly as they make out. Lance pushes on Kuro’s shoulder to turn him over, allowing Lance to crawl into his lap without breaking the kiss. Kuro moans slightly louder at the silent orders and brings his hands up the back of Lance’s shirt. Lance’s breath hitches as he uses his hands to steady himself on Kuro’s shoulders, resting his crouch over Kuro’s.

“Well, well, well.”

Lance flushes bright red as he pulls off from Kuro, “Keith?!”

Keith smirks, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were just making out and dry humping each other in a very public place. I’m sure Shiro and Allura wouldn’t be too happy about that.”

Kuro’s face burns, “Oh God, please don’t say anything!”

Keith hums, “I don’t know… Perhaps you should get your bags from my boyfriend and hummm… Oh, I know, buy me a knife.”

Lance groans, “Ohh, come on Keith, it’s not like we made you buy us stuff!”

Keith shrugs, “No, but you did make me do half your chores so you could make out instead of work. So, I think it’s a start on how to get you back.”

Kuro whimpers, “No-o-o-o-o.”

He collapses his face in Lance’s shoulder.

Lance sighs, “Aww, quiznak.”

Keith smirks wider.


	2. Identity/Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro’s guardian was fine until when he came out and things go down hill. Abuse, hyper-masculinity, near gang life all nearly took Kuro. But he finds a way to get better eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as fluffy as yesterday’s entry, things actually go pretty dark here but it does have a happy ending, I promise. I hope you still enjoy.
> 
> Triggars: Child abuse, gang life, slurs (f*gg*t), homophobia, almost vandalism, hyper-masculinity (“men don’t cry”) as abuse tool, one-sided crushes

5-year-old Kuro looks at one of the boys and sighs dreamily, “Isn’t Haxus cute?”

5-year-old Allura raises an eyebrow at him and shrugs, “I guess. I think Shay’s adorable though, I mean, just look at her!”

Kuro nods his head enthusiastically, “Yeah, but Haxus has those adorable little hands. Shay’s not little at all.”

Allura nods, “True, but that means there’s so much more of her to love.”

“Whatever, Lura.” Kuro shrugs.

Teacher Ryner claps her hands. All the kids turn to her.

“It’s time to go home everyone.” Ryner calls.

All the kids cheer as they gather up their things and go outside to see their parents.

Kuro sees his guardian and runs off, calling, “Bye, Allura!”

Allura waves to him as Alfor takes her hand, “Bye-bye, Kuro!”

Kuro jumps into his car seat and his guardian straps him in, “Who was that girl, Kuro?”

“That’s Allura, she’s my friend Mr Zarkon.” Kuro says.

Zarkon nods, “A girlfriend?”

Kuro frowns, “No, Mr Zarkon. I don’t like her that way.”

Zarkon frowns slightly, “Alright then.”

* * *

8-year-old Kuro blushes, “Haxus, can I talk to you? Alone?”

Haxus frowns, “I guess?”

Kuro smiles and fidgets, “Great, uhh, at break by the tree?”

Haxus nods, “Alright then.”

“Thank you!” Kuro bows and runs off, face burning even more.

Allura high-fives him, “You did it!”

“My heart was pounding so hard and my face felt so hot, I didn’t know what to do!” Kuro asks in a panic, “Oh God, did I look like an idiot, Lura?”

“No, no, you looked super brave, I’m so proud of you, Kuro!” Allura giggles.

Kuro smirks, “Now we just gotta convince you to ask Shay out.”

Allura turns red and covers her face, “But she told me she likes Hunk! How can I ask someone out who likes someone else?”

Kuro stops smiling and pats her on the shoulder, “I’m sorry, Lura. Maybe she’ll change her mind?”

Allura sighs and looks at the ground, “She’s liked Hunk for forever, Kuro and he likes her too. I don’t have a chance.”

Kuro frowns and gives her a hug, “Well I think you’re pretty great. Shay’s missing out.”

Allura smiles and hugs him back, “Thank you, Kuro. You’re awesome.”

Later that day finds Haxus and Kuro by the trees, alone.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Haxus asks.

Kuro’s face turns red, he plays with his hands, kicks up dirt, “We-well it-it’s just th-that, I…” He takes a deep breathe and yells, “I like you a super duper lot and wanna be your boyfriend, so please go out with me?!”

Haxus doesn’t say anything, though his face turns bright red. Kuro looks at his hands, waiting for the rejection.

“O-okay.”

Kuro gasps as he looks up, “Really? You’ll go out with me?”

Haxus face burns, but he nods, “Yeah besides, I… I think you’re really handsome.”

Kuro grins wide and opens his arms, “Can we hug now?”

Haxus nods and runs into Kuro’s arms. The two embrace each other and giggle softly when they squeeze too tightly.

* * *

11-year-old Kuro holds Haxus’s hand, “Are you ready?”

Haxus gulps, “I’m scared, Kuro. What if Mr Zarkon doesn’t like me?”

Kuro scoffs, “But you’re too cute to be mad at!”

Haxus flushes, whining, “Kuro!”

Kuro snickers and pecks him on the cheek, “He’s going to love you. I promise.”

Haxus nods and tightens his grip on Kuro’s hand, “Okay then. Let’s do this.”

The two of them walk into the house and up towards Zarkon’s office.

Kuro coughs into his hand then knocks on the door three times, “Mr Zarkon, I need to talk to you.”

“What is it, boy?” Zarkon demands.

“It’s important and has to be face-to-face.” Kuro says.

There’s a sigh, “I’ll be in the living room in 5 minutes.”

“Okay, thank you Sir.” Kuro says, then turns around, taking Haxus’ hand again.

The two of them sit on the sofa, both a little stiff.

“Mr Zarkon sounds scary.” Haxus says.

Kuro shrugs, “He’s not so bad when you get to know him. Just don’t make him angry.”

Haxus smiles and cuddles up to Kuro, “Well he did raise you, so he can’t be all that bad.”

Kuro grins and curls an arm around Haxus, “There you go! See? It’s gonna be fine!”

Haxus smiles, “You always know what to say.”

Kuro chuckles, “It’s cause I’m a genius.”

Haxus’s smile goes soft, “You sure are.”

The two smile at each other and kiss softly, just a brush of the lips, nothing more innocent or dirty than that.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

The two pull apart in shock to see Zarkon standing in the doorway, radiating rage.

“Mr Zarkon!” Haxus calls in shock.

“YOU!” Zarkon grabs the front of his jacket, “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW, YOU DISGUSTING WORM!”

“Let him go!” Kuro yells, pulling on Zarkon’s arm.

Haxus, crying and fearful, slips out of the jacket and runs for the door, slamming it behind him. Zarkon turns to Kuro and smacks him.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY?!” Zarkon demands.

Kuro whimpers as he holds his injured cheek, “Mr Zark-”

Zarkon kicks him in the face, “YOU PIECE OF SHIT, HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY HOUSE!”

Kuro feels his head hit something hard and swears he hears something crack, “I don’t know what I did wrong!”

Zarkon growls, “YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID, YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!”

Kuro cries, “I don’t! I really don’t!”

“STOP CRYING!” Zarkon smacks him, “MEN DON’T CRY!”

Kuro cries harder.

He’s hit again, “MAN UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

Kuro curls up in a corner and tries to fight the sobbing.

* * *

14-year-old Kuro gulps as nerves take him, “You sure we won’t get caught?”

Sendak frowns, “Dude, that’s part of the point. Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

Kuro steals his expression, an art he’s perfected over the last 3 years, “Not a bit.”

Sendak nods, “Good. Now break the window.”

Kuro looks at the shop window. He used to go here all the time with Allura, Haxus, Hunk and Shay. They’d hang out here and on birthdays, everyone would buy the birthday person something. They’d eat ice cream on the front steps in summer and drink hot chocolate the store manager (Klaizap) would make them in the winter.

“I’m waiting, Kuro.” Sendak says.

“Hurry up, man, or are you really a scaredy faggot?” Morvok taunts.

A flash of anger.

Kuro throws the rock.

“OUCH!” Morvok screams as the rock smacks him in the arm.

Sendak growls, “What the fuck’s with your aim, Kuro?”

Kuro stands, scared and shaking a bit, but still tall and still proud, “I won’t let you destroy Arus Household Store, Sendak! It’s wrong and you’ll just fuck up your life if you do it.”

“My life’s already fucked, you think I care?” Sendak growls, “You’re gonna pay for that, you little faggot!”

Kuro scoffs, “HA! As if I’d ever get a crush on a prick like you! I have taste you know! I’m also not a coward who gives into peer pressure and bullying. Then I’d be ashamed of myself. So go ahead, call me a faggot! At least I knew before you did.”

Sendak punches him.

Kuro sees stars as he goes down.

He has no idea how long Morvok and Sendak beat him. All he knows is when the police arrive, after getting his call, Sendak and Morvok are in cuffs and Kuro’s in a warm blanket while his wounds are seen to.

* * *

17-year-old Kuro takes a deep breath as he sits in his seat, closing his eyes.

Allura grabs his hand, smiling softly.

Kuro opens his eyes and smiles back at her.

He turns his head to the social worker, “I think I’m ready to talk about it.”

“I’ll be jotting things down, my boy.” Coran smiles, swirling a pen.

Kuro nods and closes his eyes, “It started when I was 11. I was bringing my boyfriend of the time, Haxus, over to meet Zarkon. However he caught us kissing and started getting violent…”

* * *

 

20-year-old Kuro groans, “Why did I have to go to college?”

Shiro hums, “Because you wanted to succeed in life.”

Ryou grins, “You also wanted to go to frat parties, get drunk and hook up with the hottest piece of ass you could find at those parties.”

Kuro sighs, “Why couldn’t college just be that?”

Allura pats him on the head, “If it were that easy, everyone would be doing it. Now get to work.”

Kuro groans as he picks up his earbuds to listen to the lecture again, “This sucks so much.”

“Not as good as I do, though.” Ryou smirks.

Shiro groans, “Ryou!”

Kuro laughs.

Allura gives him a small smack on the head.

Still worth it.

* * *

23-year-old Kuro looks around the club and grins. Good music, sweaty bodies, drinks available for all. It’s exactly the kind of atmosphere he thrives in.

He can’t believe it took him this long to enter a gay bar.

Kuro walks around with his purple, pink and blue shirt proudly and sits at the bar. He spies all the drinks and chuckles at all the corny names.

“Hey, can I get a Pan-Tastic?” Kuro waves at the bar tender.

The person wearing a rainbow shirt with “I’m outta this World and the Gender Spectrum” written in blue turns, wearing a brown badge with “They/Them & He/Him” written in handwriting, “Coming right up!”

The person winks at Kuro and he takes the time to appreciate his lovely ass, brown hair and the sway of his hips as he moves to the music and mixes Kuro’s drink.

The bartender sets his drink down, “That’ll be on me.”

Kuro raises an eyebrow, “Oh? Is that an invitation?”

The bartender shrugs, “It can be whatever you want it to be.”

Kuro grins and offers a hand, “Kuro Shirogane. And you?”

The bartender takes his hand, “Lance McClain. My shift ends at 9. Think you can wait ‘till then?”

Kuro hums, refusing to let go of Lance’s hand, “Humm, for you? Sure. But I can take up a few offers while waiting for you, can I?”

Lance shrugs, “Your night, do what you will with it. I just want a little of your time.”

Kuro smiles, “Then that’s exactly what you’ll get. But to tide you over until 9…”

Kuro uses his grip on Lance’s hand to pull him towards Kuro. He leans over the bar, holding his face with his other hand, kissing him softly. Lance moans against his lips and laps at them. Kuro opens his mouth and sucks on Lance’s tongue enthusiastically.

The two pull back, panting.

Kuro grins as he takes his drink, “At 9 then?”

Lance nods, holding a hand to his chest, pink to his ears, “I’ll be here.”

Kuro winks and disappears into the crowd, sipping his drink as he looks for a snack before he has the main course later.

After all, the night’s still young.


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lance has been made the victim of a deadly curse and the only thing that can save him is the Juniberry. Kuro, the Prince’s secret lover, goes searching for the flower with the aid of the witch Haggar. But what he finds isn’t at all what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, something a little less fluffy, but not as dark as my last work. Triggars: magic illness, taunting/insecurities, out of character Shiro

Kuro stares at the mirror and gulps.

Behind him, he hears Haggar’s taunts, “Well? Will you face the mirror or not? Time is running out for your dear Prince.”

Lance’s smile flashes through his mind.

Then his feverish face, almost pale as death, the disgusting purple curse crawling across his body, slowly taking his life, his memories, who he was as a person.

Kuro tightens his fist.

He walks into the mirror and finds a world of blinding white.

“So you’re the one who’s come to seek my aid.”

Kuro turns around to see almost a mirror-perfect copy of himself standing behind him. Only instead of Kuro’s dull yellow eyes, still thick with the Galra curse even after breaking it, the copy’s eyes are grey and human-like.

“I’m assuming you’re the Guardian of Air, Shiro?” Kuro demands.

The copy nods, “That would be me. What is it you need?”

“I’ve come here for the Juniberry.” Kuro declares.

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “That’s quite a tall order, considering that flower hasn’t existed in decades.”

Kuro narrows his eyes, “I don’t care what the cost is, take whatever you need from me. Just give me that flower.”

Shiro blinks, “Anything I need, huh? Do you even understand what that could mean?”

Kuro growls, “I don’t care what it means, just give me the damn flower!”

Shiro flies down and gets in his face, “Even if it meant you being all alone?”

Kuro gasps and takes a step away.

Shiro flies around him, inspecting Kuro, “Your body’s almost a perfect match for the one I had when I was still mortal. And the Prince you’ve come to save is truly lovely-”

Kuro threw a fist, “DON’T TOUCH LANCE!”

Shiro holds up his hands in surrender, “Calm yourself, I wouldn’t do anything to a person who wasn’t willing or knew what they were doing.”

Kuro growls, “Do what you want with me, just give him back his life! Save him. Lance… he’s done so much for me, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. I can’t imagine a life without him. I can’t imagine him not being himself. He isn’t ready to go, he doesn’t want to become a doll, so please… just heal him with the Juniberry, it’s his only chance of survival.”

Shiro hums, “What if I did decide to have us trade places?”

Kuro flinches as he looks Shiro in the eye, almost like a reflection.

Shiro continues, “What if I give up my duties as a Guardian, have you take them instead and return to life as a mortal? I could sleep, dream, hurt, eat, die. Perhaps even find love. What could you offer the Prince anyway?”

Kuro flinches, but he looks down.

Shiro frowns, “Your life? Your body? Your cloths? Your name? They appear to be the only things you have to yourself and even then, a prince could never accept just those meager offerings. You and I both know a prince needs much more than that. We also both know he deserves so much more than just the things a prince needs. Let’s face it, you could never be what he needs or deserves. You’re hardly even enough for yourself, just a victim of the Galra curse who never truly broke it. Zarkon still has a piece of you. And you a piece of him. Do you really want your hands anywhere near your dear Lance? Should he have to deal with that?”

Kuro’s fist tightens.

Shiro shrugs, “Let’s just face it; you’ll never be good enough for him. It would be better for everyone if we traded places. I could bring him the Juniberry, save his life and make him happy, while you help around here whenever mortals need help. You won’t even remember your mortal life, you can forget about the Prince and as far as you’ll be concerned, you’ll have always been the Guardian of Air. Seems like a sweet deal to me.”

Kuro bites his lip.

Lance’s face enters his mind.

His laugh.

The way he says Kuro’s name.

Having his drunk body draped over Kuro’s back.

Lance offering him his hand, a chance to be at his side.

His hand on his face, telling Kuro he’s needed by not only Lance, but their friends as well.

Kuro stiffens, “…no.”

Shiro blinks, “I’m sorry?”

Kuro lifts his head and his eyes burn gold, reflecting the anger the Galra curse had left him with, “Thanks for the generous as fuck offer, but no. I’m not leaving Lance behind to be some God or whatever. I promised him I’d come back with the Juniberry. So gimme another deal, because me staying here forever is not an option.”

Shiro blinks.

Then he smiles and nods, “Very well then.”

He snaps his fingers and a flower appears in his hands. The petals are pink with a yellow centre that has parts pointing out.

“That’s the Juniberry. Take it and go.” Shiro gestures to the mirror behind him with a smile, “You passed the test.”

Kuro gapes at him “Say what now?”

Shiro sighs, “Honestly, the testing is the thing I hate most about my job, why can’t I just help anyone who comes knocking without making them go through quiznak? By the way, sorry for bringing up all your hidden fears and stuff, but that’s kinda a part of my job so I don’t really get a choice.”

Kuro blinks, “Okay?”

Shiro smiles and nods, “Well? What are you waiting for? Your prince needs you.”

Kuro’s face becomes alight with determination and he nods, “Thank you for your help, Guardian of Air.”

Shiro smiles and bows, “It was an honour, Kuro.”

He vanishes into thin air and the white world turns black, leaving just the mirror.

Kuro smiles and runs for it, diving out head first.


	4. Betrayal/Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro has no idea where his son is. Lance doesn’t either (or does he?). Shiro likes sneaking up on his Dad. 
> 
> Featuring tickling, chasing, getting cockblocked by the kid and family bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That auto be enough darkness for now, time to get back to fluffy stuff!

Kuro walks into the study, “Lance, have you seen Shiro?”

His husband shrugs, not looking up from his computer, “Not for a while.”

Kuro frowns and goes back to searching.

Lance grins and mutters a bit lower, “We are go.”

A giggle answers him.

* * *

Kuro looks around, humming, “Shiro?”

There’s not a peep from the house. Kuro frowns and walks into the kitchen, the backyard, the living room, the bedrooms, the toilets. But he can’t find his son anywhere.

Kuro walks back into the living room, reaching for the phone-

“ATTACK!”

Before Kuro could turn around, a weight hits his back and he’s sent flying into the sofa.

“What the?!” Kuro exclaims.

His adorable, mischievous son smirks, “Gotcha, Dad!”

Kuro growls playfully, “Oh, do you now?”

Shiro blinks.

Kuro grins and flips over so Shiro’s under him and starts tickling his armpits. Shiro bursts out laughing, kicking at Kuro.

“Papa, help!” Shiro howls, giggling.

At the entrance of the door, Lance grins as he holds up a camera, recording the whole thing, “I don’t think I will, you were the one who attacked your father.”

“Traitor!” Shiro yells, “You helped by hiding me!”

Kuro hums, “Oh?” He turns to Lance but keeps tickling Shiro, “So you did know where he is!”

Lance’s smile turns nervous, “Well of course, if you couldn’t find him, don’t you think I’d be the first to panic?”

Kuro chuckles, “Ohh but you still deceived me.” He stops tickling Shiro, “And lying is a very bad thing, isn’t it, Shiro?”

Shiro nods, sagely, “It’s a mean thing to do, Dad.”

Kuro nods, “It’s decided then.” He turns to Lance, “GET THE PAPA!”

“AHH!” Lance cries, running off.

“GET THE PAPA!” Shiro parrots, leading the charge.

Kuro laughs as he and Shiro chase Lance around the house. He confuses them sometimes and the son and father end up splitting up. Finally, Kuro corners Lance in their room.

Kuro flips the lock on the door, “Gotcha.”

Lance squeaks, jumping and turning around. He’s bright red from the cheeks to the neck; it’s such a lovely colour on him, too.

“You were very naughty using our son to sneak up on me like that, Lancey.” Kuro walks towards him, making Lance take a step back, “I’ll have to teach you a lesson for that.”

Lance swallows as the back of his knees hit the bed, “N-no need to be so harsh, Kuro.” He gulps as Kuro closes in, standing almost chest to chest, “It was j-just a joke.”

“Regardless…” Kuro steps even closer and Lance falls on the bed, with Kuro following, “you’re gonna get wrecked for lying to me.”

Kuro kisses Lance, wrapping his arms around his back. Lance moans softly and clutches at the front of Kuro’s shirt. Kuro runs his fingers through Lance’s hair, pulling on it gently to allow him better access to his mouth. Lance moans at the man-handling and curls his toes, wrapping his arms around the back of Kuro’s neck.

Kuro grins into the kiss and pulls back, “Learned your lesson, yet?”

Lance pants, heart pounding, face pink, “Huh?”

Kuro smirks, skirting a hand up the back of Lance’s shirt, “Wrong answer, love.”

He kisses Lance’s neck-

“Papa! Dad! Where are you?!”

Kuro groans, “Damnit.”

Lance giggles, “Saved by the kid.”

He shoves Kuro off him, who gives an undignified huff as he hits the floor. He glares at Lance, who giggles at him.

“We’re in our room, kiddo!” Lance calls, walking towards and unlocking the door, “Did you need something?”

Shiro smiles wide and opens his arms, “HUGS!”

Lance laughs and bends down to pick him up, “That I can do.”

“Dad too!” Shiro calls, “Come on, Dad, I want a hug!”

Kuro smiles softly and stands up from his place on the ground, walking towards his family. Shiro smiles and wraps an arm around his Dad, or tries to, keeping the other one around Lance. Lance smiles softly at his son and husband, wrapping an arm around Kuro and keep the other one on Shiro to make sure he doesn’t fall. Kuro wraps an arm around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him close and rests his hand on his son’s back.

Shiro whispers softly, “I love you, Papa. I love you, Dad.”

Lance pecks him on the forehead and then Kuro’s left cheek, “I love you Shiro, love you Kuro.”

Kuro’s smile becomes butter and he kisses Lance’s right cheek and Shiro’s scar, “I love you, Lance. I love you too, Shiro.”

The three stand there, embracing the joy and stability that comes with what they have right there; family.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro wakes up from a nightmare and after an awkward conversation (about arousal) with Hunk, gets hugs and finds out he’s part cat.

Kuro sits up in bed, gasping for breath, heart pounding, arm burning a hole into his sheets and mattress. He looks around and tries to regulate his breathing. He’s in the Castle of Lions, not Haggar’s lab. He’s nowhere near the main fleet, he’s protected here. He has nothing to fear.

Kuro takes a deep breath and walks towards the door.

“Hi.”

Kuro blinks.

Hunk smiles at him from the other side, “You okay?”

Kuro nods.

Hunk smiles more sadly, “You look like you need a hug or something.”

Kuro lowers his head, “You’re much too kind, Hunk. Thank you, but I’ll be fine.”

Hunk blinks, “Are you sure you don’t want a hug? It’s no trouble.”

Kuro lowers his head even more, a flush taking over his face, “It’s just that… I sort of get aroused knowing you’re stronger than me and holding me in your arms which are just so gentle and care so much and I don’t want to freak you out like the first time that happened-”

Hunk chuckles.

Kuro lifts his head, face burning red.

Hunk opens his arms, “I don’t mind. It doesn’t freak me out or anything, I consider it a compliment that just hugging you works you up-”

“Hunk!” Kuro squawks, covering his mouth.

Hunk giggles, “The point is, if you need a hug, I don’t mind giving you one. I just want you to be comfortable and feel okay.”

Kuro blinks a few times and smiles, “Now that you put it that way, I could use a hug now.”

Kuro opens his arms. Hunk wraps his arms around Kuro’s shoulders, while Kuro bends down and wraps his arms around Hunk’s back under his arms. The two walk towards Kuro’s bed and sit there embracing each other like that.

Hunk begins experimentally running his fingers through Kuro’s hair.

Kuro purrs and goes boneless, loosening his arms around Hunk’s figure.

Hunk chuckles, “You’re such a cat.”

Kuro snuggles into him, “Your cat then.”

Hunk laughs a little more, “There’s not a speck of yellow on you besides your eyes, so I don’t think you can qualify as the next Yellow Lion.”

Kuro smiles lazily, “Just keep petting me and save the sass for when I can respond properly.”

Hunk smiles and does as he’s requested. Kuro goes more and more boneless with every second and eventually falls asleep like that. Hunk smiles as Kuro continues to purr in his sleep and pets him until he himself falls asleep.

Neither of them have any nightmares that night.


	6. Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil Kuro has kidnapped Prince Shiro! How ever will the Paladins save him now? Enter Princess Allura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the ultimate fluffy experience everyone: KIDDOS!

“MWHAHAHA!” Kuro cackles, “I have captured the fair Prince Shiro to use in my evil plans to take over the entire world! And there’s nothing you can do about it, Paladins!”

Pidge huffs, “Yes we can!”

Kuro shoots back, “No you can’t.”

“Yes we can!” Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Keith shoot back.

“No you can’t!” Kuro huffs, “I am invincible! No one can defeat me, or my mighty beast, the Kaltenecker!”

The cow moos.

The squad fall down.

Lance grunts, getting back up, an arm in front of his face, “Dang it, that cow’s moo truly is all mighty.”

Hunk gasps, on his hands and knees, “How can we take down such a frightening enemy?”

Keith growls, trembling as he stands, “There must be a way.”

Pidge throws themself to their feet, “We have to combine our bayards and form the Blazing Sword!”

Lance stands up, “That won’t work, we need Prince Shiro’s weapon to complete the Sword!”

Hunk brings his arms to his chest, “It’s all over!”

Keith raises his sword, “We haven’t lost yet!”

Pidge nods, grabbing their grappling hook, “We can do this!”

Kuro cackles, “Perhaps in another life, Paladins, where I wasn’t about to become supreme lord of the universe, but nice try. It’s been fun, but now it’s time to start the ritual.”

Kuro turns around and gasps, “WHAT?!”

The squad smile, “Princess Allura!”

Allura smiles as she stands beside a freed Shiro, who has his bayard drawn, “Your tyranny ends today, Kuro!”

Kuro gasps and holds his face, “Ahhhh! NO!”

Shiro runs to the others, “Paladins, are you ready?”

The others nod.

“Form, BLAZING SWORD!” They all call.

They shove their weapons together and run at Kuro.

“No, this can’t be happening!” Kuro yells.

The blazing sword hits Kuro head on. He groans as he goes down.

Allura stands over him and starts swaying her hands, “You innocent soul, taken captive by evil. I free you now!”

She sprinkles glitter over Kuro and presses her hands to his chest. He groans and sits up, shaking glitter off his head.

“What happened to me?” Kuro asks, looking around in confusion.

“An evil spirit took you over, Kuro.” Pidge says, kneeling before him.

Shiro puts his hand on Kuro’s shoulder, “You tried to beat us all up.”

“And kidnapped my Shiro!” Keith huffs, wrapping his arms around Shiro.

Shiro flushes pink and the others giggle.

“But it’s okay now!” Lance declares, “We used our magical bayards to form the Blazing Sword to free you!”

Hunk smiles, “Then Princess Allura freed you from the evil spirit.”

Kuro turns to Allura and smiles, “Thank you, your highness.”

Allura blushes and plays with her hair, “It’s okay, I would’ve done the same for anyone.”

Kuro blushes, “May I give you a kiss, Princess? As a token of my thanks?”

Allura turns completely red, “A-are you sure about that?”

Kuro nods, but turns even redder, “Very.”

Lance grins and gives her a friendly punch in the arm, “Go on, you’ve liked him for ages.”

“Lance!” Allura yells in embarrassment and smacks his arm gently, “You promised not to tell anyone!”

“But we already knew.” Everyone else says, besides Kuro.

Kuro turns the same colour as Keith’s armour, “If it makes you feel any better, the feeling’s mutual, princess.”

Allura loses her ability to form sentences. Kuro stands up brushing off his knees. 

He turns to Allura, blushing to the tips of his ears, “So, uhh, Princess, are you going to kiss me or-”

Allura stands on her tippy does and pecks him on the lips, squeaking, “Yes.”

Kuro grins like it’s the best day of his life and hugs her, kissing.

Clapping all around. The 7 kids turn to their audience and bow.

Lance’s father grins from behind the camera proudly, “Nice job, son!”

Matthew Holt smiles brightly, “You were awesome, Pidge!”

Lance’s mother laughs, “What a lovely production from you all!”

Sam Holt claps, “Well done, Pidge!”

“Wancy! Wancy!” Lance’s baby brother cheers.

Colleen Holt chuckles, “What a lively show.”

Lance’s baby sister giggles and makes other happy baby noises.

Keith’s foster brother smirks, “Looks like I might have to help plan a wedding one day.”

Hunk’s mom smiles from behind her phone playfully, “That was adorable.”

Lance’s aunt claps, “Bravo, bravo!”

Hunk’s mama raises a fist, “Encour, encour!”

Lance’s cousin smiles excitedly, “Nice job, kids.”

Shiro’s mother smiles with a lot of happiness, “It’s so nice to see the kids all having fun.”

Lance’s other cousin chuckles, “Way to forget about the cow and where the spirit went.”

His uncle scowls, “Don’t be a troll, young man, not on your family.”

His other aunt chuckles, pressing her glasses up, “That boy’s gonna be a critic one day, let him get an early start.”

His grandfather laughs, “Even after all these years, you lot never stop bickering.”

His grandmother giggles, “They’ll be bickering even after we hit the grave, I’m sure of that too.”

Coran cries from behind his camera taking a video and his phone taking pictures, “That was a beautiful performance! Take another bow you lot!”

The happy performers grin and give another bow to their oh so kind audience. Kuro looks at all his new friends and his hand in Allura’s hand. He blushes and smiles, tightening his grip on her hand. She grips back and smiles at him, blushing.


	7. Scar/Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro breaks his arm and got attacked in the face. His friends have various reactions.

Kuro laughs as he walks into the classroom, “Guys, check me out!”

Heads turn and his friends gasp.

Hunk springs to his feet, “Kuro, what happened to your arm?!”

Lance huffs, “Forget that, what happened to your beautiful face?!”

Pidge gives them deadpan stares, “He’s broken his arm, obviously and got a face injury of some kind.”

Keith walks over to him and grabs his left hand, “Who did this to you?!”

Shiro walks over and puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Keith, calm down, getting into a fight won’t make things better.”

Allura grabs a note pen, “I’m still waiting to hear the name of whoever did this.”

Shiro groans, “Not you too, Allura!”

Kuro laughs, “Guys, I’m okay! The jackass who did this got beat up by Coran, he’s never gonna bother us again.”

Hunk squeaks, “Kuro, don’t swear, the teacher’s gonna kill you!”

Pidge rolls their eyes, “He’s said far worse and never gotten in trouble before. Let him swear.”

Kuro nods, “Thank you for defending me Pidge, you’re such a good friend.”

Pidge beams.

Lance hums then grins, “You’ve got a cast, so we know what that means…” he brings out everyone’s pens, “Time to draw!”

The others cheer.

Shiro draws a purple cat. Keith draws a red mothman. Lance draws a blue dolphin. Pidge draws a green cactus. Hunk draws a yellow pie. Allura draw a pink tiara.

Kuro smiles as he looks at his cast, “Now I look super cool, thanks guys!”

Hunk smiles, “No problem. Now we gotta kiss it better, since that’s what my mama always does when I get hurt.”

The others all smile and kiss various places on Kuro’s arm, making them all blush and Kuro turns bright red. Kuro laughs at all the kisses and hugs them all.

“I love you guys.” Kuro declares.

The others hug tighter, “We love you too, Kuro.”


	8. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro was trained to be a weapon for as long as he’s existed. But being around humans for the first time seems to be affecting him… making him more human. Is it for the better though or is it for the worse?
> 
> Triggers: Arena level violence, blood, infiltration, healing pod worthy injuries, thoughts of violence, hand injuries.

Where am I?

“You will be my greatest weapon.”

Who are you? Why am I a weapon?

“I am your Master, I created you. You will do exactly as I say and I say you will be a weapon.”

I understand, Master. I’ll do as you say.

“Good. Training begins now.”

Yes, Master.

* * *

I hack off another of the creature’s heads. It’s easy, almost as easy as breathing. The crowd cheer as I fight and fight. I stop a strike from behind by another of the creatures and now they all lay at my feet, dead.

I look at the crowd, clearly hungry for more blood.

I look at my hands and wonder why I’m doing this. How will this turn me into the weapon Master wants me to be? I have such might, yet I’m wasting it here, as petty entertainment for these people. I should be on the front lines, if that’s what Master really wants.

“Monster!”

I turn to find my next opponent rather eagerly diving into the Arena. I ready my arm for another fight-

Master appears in the arena and blasts the opponent back. There’s a crack as they hit the floor, sounds so typical of the arena.

I fall to a knee, “Master, what do you require of me?”

Master stares at me, “Rise.”

I stand.

Master begins walking towards the exit, “We believe it is time to send you on your first mission. You will infiltrate the ranks of the Paladins, acting as a helpless being. Then when you have earned their trust, you will turn them against each other.”

I narrow my eyes, “Master, I don’t know how to act in those ways. How will I be able to earn the Paladins’ trust even if I manage to behave in a way that will get them to trust me?”

Master smirks, “Humans are rather naive creatures, as are Alteans. All you really need to do is exactly what I’ll teach you, then they’ll believe you easily.”

I nod, “Let’s begin my training then.”

* * *

It doesn’t take long to find the Paladins’ sniper. Master said the Blue Paladins were the most naive, but also the heart of Voltron. If I can earn the Blue one’s trust, it won’t take me long to earn the others’.

“Remember, I attack him and you get in there to protect him before I actually hurt him.” The guard growls, “Don’t forget the plan.”

I nod.

The Blue Paladin grins as he stands up, assuming his mission complete, “Few, that was close.”

The guard grins as he charges up his weapon and aims for the Blue Paladin, “End of the line, paladin.”

The Blue Paladin gasps as he turns around. That’s my cue.

I lunge onto the guard’s back, knocking him to the ground. We fight and I’m reminded of my time in the arena, fighting opponents my size or mightier. I punch him in the face and he loses a tooth. I stand over his body, panting, holding my side where I was previously injured.

I turn to the Blue Paladin, holding my side, a mask of immense pain over my face, swaying on my feet.

“Help…” I wheeze out.

I colapse to the floor.

The Blue Paladin runs over to me, tossing his bayard to the side, “SHIRO!”

I lay still, unconsciousness scratching at the edge of my mind. But I need to ensure the Blue Paladin does follow through with the plan.

“Guys, we got an injured Shiro here, we need a pick up, now!” Blue Paladin removes my hands from my wound and hisses, “Ohh man, this looks bad.”

“We’re coming in now, don’t worry Lance!” Another voice calls through.

The Blue Paladin rolls me on my back, “Hang on Shiro, stay with us.”

I smile to myself, knowing I’ve succeeded in my infiltration and allow unconsciousness to take me.

* * *

I awake cold and in cloths I’ve never seen before. I’m in some sort of pod, staring out to find the Paladins, all out of armour and the two Alteans. They stand at a distance from the pod as it opens and I step out.

I groan, imitating ache and fatigue, “What happened?”

“That’s exactly what I’d like to know.” The Altean Princess demands, arms crossed, staring at me in complete mistrust.

I look at the others in the room, “Who are you all?”

The tallest of the Paladins, who looks exactly like me, steps forward, “We were going to ask you the same thing.”

The Blue Paladin, scowls at the two of them, “Don’t be so hostile you too, he saved my life, we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt.”

The other Altean fiddles with his mustache, “Well, it does seem a little convenient.”

I place a mask of fear on my face, fake panic in my voice, “Please, you have to believe me, I didn’t mean any of you harm. I don’t even know who you are!”

The largest Paladin scowls at me, arms crossed, “I doubt that somehow, considering you knew exactly where Lance was when he needed saving.”

Huh, he’s smarter than he looks.

“What I wanna know is why you look exactly like Shiro.” The smallest Paladin scowls, grabbing at some wire contraption on their face.

I look down, a trembling voice saying, “I… I don’t know. I’m sorry, but I really don’t know.”

The only true thing I’ve spoken so far.

The Blue Paladin scowls at everyone, “Knock it off, guys! Stop torturing the poor guy.”

I blink, honest surprise on my face. I’d assumed gaining the Blue Paladin’s trust would be easy, but I didn’t think it would be this easy. I didn’t expect him to be so protective of me, either, at least not this quickly.

The Blue Paladin turns to me, “Ignore them, they’re just a little stressed and super freaked out. I am to, a little. But anyway, yeah. My name’s Lance, what’s yours?”

Honest surprise takes my face again, “A… a name?”

The Blue Paladin’s face falls, “Don’t you have a name?”

I shake my head, honesty still seeping through, “I don’t really know what a name is.”

The Blue Paladin’s face falls more, but then he smiles softly, “Well, a name is a special word that’s just for you. It’s something you can call your own, even if you lose everything else. Names are how a lot of species find individuals different from each other.”

“I see…” I look at my hands and think back to the arena, “I was never really called anything consistently. Merely words like experiment, monster, replacement. I’ve never really been called anything else.”

The Blue Paladin shakes his head, “Well that won’t do. I’m Lance and everyone else here has a name, so you should get one too.”

I fake a smile. I still don’t understand this importance of names, but I’ll let them have their fun, “I suppose you’re right. Could you help me figure one out? I don’t really know any names.”

The Blue Paladin nods, “Sure! Let’s get you something to eat while we’re at it. Being in the pod is exhausting.”

He takes my hand and begins to pull me in a certain direction, despite the protests of the Alteans and Paladins. I notice the way his fingers feel around my own. They hold my hand gently, as if not intending to injure or force me to come. It’s a strange sensation. They’re so thin and boney, too. It wouldn’t take much of my strength to snap those fingers in half.

But that will come later.

For now, I curl my fingers around his own in that gentle way he holds my own.

The Blue Paladin takes a break from talking to smile back at me.

I smile as well. I’m not entirely sure if it was fake or honest though.

* * *

“Have you infiltrated the Paladins’ ranks?” Master demands.

We stand across from each other, the rest of the area black. Master told me this would be how we communicated while I’m within the Paladins’ ranks.

I nod, “The Blue Paladin has become incredibly fond of me. He doesn’t suspect a thing. The other Paladins and the Alteans are hostile towards me and avoid me.”

Master scowls, “You must earn their trust if they are to fall.”

“I’m trying, Master. It’s only the first day. The Paladins are smarter than they appear, they knew it was odd that I so happened to save the Blue one in his sniper nest.” I explain.

Master hums, “Use the Blue Paladin’s help to find ways to earn their trust. Don’t make it obvious though, or he might become suspicious as well.”

I kneel, “I will complete this mission, Master.”

Master nods, “Good.”

* * *

I awaken to find myself in the room the Blue Paladin had given me. There’s a knock on the door and I sit up in preparation for my guest.

“Enter.” I call, standing up.

The second shortest Paladin walks into the room, scowling at me.

“You may have fooled Lance with that innocent, little ‘I have no name, no one’s ever liked me’ act, but you won’t get passed me.” He growls, “The second you make a wrong move, I won’t hesitate to shove my blade right through you.”

I blink and fake a sigh, sitting down, “Just what did I do to offend you? Whatever it is, I’m sorry. Is there anyway I can fix it?”

He gets closer to my face and reaches for the dagger at his hip, “Yeah. You can get off this ship the second we reach a swap moon and take a hike.”

I allow honest confusion on my face, “I’m sorry, but what’s a hike?”

He splutters, “Wha-”

“Keith!” The Blue Paladin stalks into the room, “What the hell man?! I thought I told you all to be nice!”

“Wake up, Lance, can’t you see this is a trap?!” The other Paladin shoots back, “He’s just using you!”

The Blue Paladin huffs, “Whatever, dropout. If you threaten him again, I’ll tell Shiro about that time you-”

The other Paladin flushes bright red as he covers Blue’s mouth, “What the fuck, Lance?!”

The Blue Paladin smirks and bats his hands away, “Now, promise you’ll play nice?”

The other Paladin scowls, still red, “Fine.”

The Blue Paladin smiles, “Good! Now say you’re sorry and introduce yourself.”

The other Paladin growls, but does as he’s requested, “Sorry. I’m Keith, the Red Paladin.”

I nod and offer a fake smile; he’s lucky he shouldn’t be dead yet, “Nice to meet you.”

“Now,” The Blue Paladin points at the door, “What say we head to the cafeteria and get some of Hunk’s awesome cooking?”

The Red Paladin smiles, “Sounds good, let’s do it.”

I stand and follow them as they lead the way to the food hall, mindlessly bickering. Master said Red and Blue Paladins often grate on one another’s nerves, but I wasn’t expecting this. Perhaps I can use this mindless arguing to begin planting the seeds of mistrust. Will it work though if they argue like this so often?

The Blue Paladin snaps his fingers, “I got it!”

I blink at him in mild but honest confusion, “Got what, Lance?”

Perhaps calling them by their names will help them trust me.

The Blue Paladin grins, “We’ll call you Kuro!”

The Red Paladin gapes, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope.” The Blue Paladin chuckles then turns to me, “What do you think, Kuro?”

I feel a small rush run through my body. I’ve never felt anything like this at all, my heart rate’s speed up a little as if we were in the arena, but my adrenaline is low, we’re just standing in one place and my senses are repeating the way the Blue Paladin said that word like one of Master’s orders.

Kuro.

I feel a smile come to my face, “I like it. Thank you, Lance.”

The Blue Paladin smiles back at me, bright, wide and so clearly trusting and happy, “No problem, Kuro!”

I feel that rush again.

The Red Paladin scoffs, “Oh for quiznak’s sake.”

I scowl at him.

The Blue Paladin laughs.

I blink and my eyes widen. I hadn’t meant to scowl at the Red Paladin. Why did I act like that? What is this odd sensation from having that name heard?

“We should go eat.” I go back to walking, “I’m assuming you have a lot of training to do.”

The Blue Paladin nods, “Yeah, let’s go. I’ll race you both!”

The Red Paladin smirks, “You’re on.”

I nod, faking a smile, “I’m ready.”

The two of them start calling out words, “1… 2… 3!”

They take off at the final word. I follow along and find myself not using much strength. It doesn’t take me long to catch up the two of them at all. I still have the strength to suffocate either of them. Could tackle them down right now, wrap my hands around their clearly fragile necks and squeeze until something breaks.

A twist of something blooms in my gut. Something similar to pain but also nothing like it.

I look down but my stomach looks normal. What could that have been?

* * *

“So, what do you think?” The big human asks.

I look at my clean plate and smile, “The food was great, thank you.”

I will admit, this isn’t a lie. Whenever I was feed nutrients it tasted very bland but, somehow the big human made it taste more desireable. I never thought I’d truly desire to eat food. Being around these humans is messing with me.

The Blue Paladin puts his fingertips to his lips and throws them into the air with a smacking sound, “Delicious, Hunky!”

The Red Paladin nods, “You’re getting better at making this stuff taste nice.”

The tiniest human smiles, “Ohh, how I missed Garrison flavour peas!”

The tallest human chuckles, “I have as well, I assure you Pidge.”

The big human positively beams.

The old Altean looks at his food, quizzically, “I suppose it’s nice if you’re human.”

The Altean Princess stands, “You may go to your own devices for a short while. Training starts in one vaga.”

The humans and Alteans stand, as do I and the majority of them leave the room. But the big man stays, gathering up the plates. I decide to mimic him.

“Ohh, you don’t have to do that, Kuro.” The big man calls.

I fake a smile, “But I wanted to. I wanted to help around the castle, in anyway I can.”

So I can find the Paladins’ and the Alteans’ schedules and hiding places. It will be far, far easier to destroy them if I know when and where they will be.

He smiles, “Well thank you, you can help me by drying the dishes if you want.”

I fake a smile, “I’m not sure what that is, but I’m willing to help.”

He nods, “Great! Kitchen’s this way, carry some of the plates for me please?”

I nod and follow him. The kitchen looks somewhat of a mess, small particles of what I’m assuming are ingredients scattered on the floor and the table. There are small knives, clearly used for cooking and several other potential weapons in the room. It wouldn’t take much to put poison on a blade and for him to slice himself with it. Or to convince him a poison would be a good nutrient for the humans and Alteans could consume.

The big human stands in front of a metal bowl, setting the plates near it then and twists a small device. Water shoots out of a pipe and fills the metal bowl with this odd foam. It looks nothing like the foams I usually see in the arena.

The big human turns to me, “Watch me first, then just copy me, okay?”

I nod and stand next to him.

“Okay, first, we put everything in the hot, soapy water to soak.” He places the dishes that he’d set aside inside the foam and they disappear from sight.

“Like this?” I place my plates into the foam as well and feel the ones already there on the tips of my fingers.

He nods, “Yeah, just let them sit on top of each other to soak. Soaking them at the start makes it easier to get rid of the stains the food might leave on the plates. It also gets rid of the germs and bacteria that might be left.”

I nod, “I see.”

Why would you need to worry about bacteria though? I thought all plates became dirty after years of use, going from one prisoner to another. How does this washing process remove the germs?

The big human smiles and grabs a piece of cloth, “We use this dishcloth to wipe down the plates after they’ve soaked. Like this.”

He reaches into the foam with his hand on the cloth. He grabs a plate and starts moving the cloth over it. The stains from before are removed, just like magic-

But I thought humans couldn’t perform magic!

He puts the plate and cloth down, “Now comes your part.”

I nod.

The big human goes to grab another piece of cloth and shakes it, “This is the cloth we use for drying the dishes.” He grabs the dish that had just been cleaned from the water and rubs the new cloth over it, “We rub it over, so it absorbs the water, taking it away from the plate so it’ll be dry.” While drying, he walks to one of the cabinets on the floor, “Once it’s dry, we open this up and put the plate where it belongs. Easy.”

I nod, “I see. Thank you for explaining it to me.”

He smiles slightly, “You can call me by my name, you know. It’s Hunk, pilot of the Yellow Lion.”

So he’s the Yellow Paladin? Master said they were kind, but he hadn’t looked to be the sort of person to be kind to others. He looked far more like someone suited to the arena. These humans never stop surprising me. I need to get a handle on that.

“Thank you, Hunk.” I fake a smile, “I think I understand now.”

The Yellow Paladin smiles, “No problem, Kuro. If you need a hand, I’m always willing to lend one.”

I continue to fake a smile, “I will. Let’s get drying!”

He throws me the cloth he’d used and I mimic what he’d done earlier. He keeps his back to me at almost all times, making odd sounds under his breath, like a constant chatter, but there aren’t any words that I can understand. I see the knives set away, waiting to be used. If this happens again, it really won’t take me long to slaughter him. These humans are so naive. My mission might be done sooner than I expected.

There’s that odd pain not pain thing again. It’s like an ache.

* * *

I walk down the corridor to see the smallest Paladin sitting against the wall. They have some devise in their hand, some ancient computer that they’re tapping at rapidly. Their ears are covered by some odd contraption; it looks like two tiny bowls are over their ears and connected together by a curved piece of metal.

“Come on Pidge, you’re almost there.” They mutter.

I walk closer to get a better look at what they’re doing.

They blink and look towards me.

I fake a smile, “What are you doing?”

They go back to their ancient computer, “Nothing you need to be concerned about.”

I feel a flush of anger but keep the smile, “Are you certain? I might be able to help if you’d like?”

They continue to tap at their computer rapidly.

I stand firm.

They sigh and turn to me, “Fine. Did you ever see my family?”

I blink, unsure of what that word means, “Family? What is family?”

They blink then look at their feet, taking away the contraption over their ears and leaving it around their neck, “Well… it’s a group of people who you really care about, a little more than friendship but it’s not romantic love. Sometimes they can be of your blood, like your parents and your siblings. Sometimes they can be your friends and the people you work with. They’re the people you have such a strong bond with, you’d do anything to make sure they were safe. They mean the world to you and always accept you for who you are.”

I stare and shake my head, “Sorry, but I still don’t understand it. Not really.”

They look me in the eye; bold move kid, “Were there any other humans captured by your people besides Shiro?”

I think back to something Master had said; about the Green Paladin being intelligent and daring, someone who cared deeply for their roots and the people around them. This kid must be them.

I also think back to a comment about one of the rebel groups, “There was a break in a short time ago and one of the human scientists were captured by a rebel group. It’s assumed that he is working with them now. That’s all I knew of other humans.”

The Green Paladin sighs, “Thanks anyway.”

They go back to tapping, placing the contraption back over their ears. They focus so hard on their ancient contraption, it’s as if they’ve forgotten I was there. I bet I could chop their head off before they even saw me turn my arm on.

I get that ache again.

I walk away.

* * *

I wander the halls that night, trying to get a better idea of the castle’s layout. The more I know about the Castle, the easier it will be to break.

“UGH!”

I blink at the sounds of pain and follow them to an open door. I see light coming from it and peer inside.

The last of the Paladins, the one who looks exactly like me, the Black Paladin in full armour, is fighting an android of some kind. He doesn’t leave many openings and he fights it with all his strength. But the android doesn’t back down and it doesn’t have to tire.

Just as the android swings down it’s weapon, the Black Paladin freezes and gets knocked out.

The android turns itself off.

I walk into the training deck, “Are you alright?”

The Black Paladin groans as he sits up, “I will be.”

I look around and see a water packet. I run and grab it, then kneel in front of the Black Paladin, offering it to him.

He nods as he takes it, panting, “Thank you.”

The Black Paladin pierces the packet and sucks it dry. If he drank much harder he’d probably choke himself. What an embarrassing way to end. I’m sure no one would believe me if I told them I just saw it happen and wasn’t sure what to do.

He stops drinking and goes back to panting, “What are you doing awake?”

I lie, “I couldn’t sleep. A nightmare awoke me.”

He looks at me in surprise, “You too?”

I nod, remembering Master’s orders to make myself appear helpless, “Mostly of the arena. I wake up sometimes and I…” I fake a shiver, “I swear I see the blood of the people I’ve killed on my hand.”

He frowns and looks at his own hands, probably imagining that very thing. I watch as he grows more upset and I contemplate killing him now; he’s weakened, he’s upset. It wouldn’t take much to convince him to get more upset either. All I would need to do is talk about what I’ve done in the arena. If I’m quick, I could catch him unawares and kill him right now.

I feel another one of those aches in my gut. Just what is this?!

“Maybe we should talk to Lance.” I suggest, “He said that if I need anything, I could always ask him-”

“No!” The Black Paladin shouts.

Honest surprise keeps me silent. Why am I suggesting ways to help him? I’m his better, why am I helping such a pathetic creature?

“Sorry, it’s just…” He looks down, as if guilty, “I don’t want them to know. They’ve got their own issues to deal with and mine… Mine are way too big for them to handle.”

I frown, “Maybe… But wouldn’t you want the Paladins to speak to you if they were having these issues?”

“Yes, of course!” He states.

“Then why not speak to them about it?” I state, “Surely they’d want to help you as much as you want to help them. You’re a team and wouldn’t secrets like this make it more difficult to work well together? Voltron can’t be at it’s strongest if everyone isn’t at their best. That includes you too.” I put a hand on his shoulder, “You’re only a human, Shiro. My information’s probably unreliable, but I know humans aren’t perfect and can’t be expected to be perfect. Not even the mighty head of Voltron can be perfect.”

The Black Paladin stares at me, shock on his features.

What the hell was all that crap?! Where the fuck did **that** come from?!

His eyes begin to leak and he hangs his head, “Th… thanks Kuro.”

I hesitantly rub his shoulder, “No problem.”

What the hell did I do that he’s thanking me for? And why the hell does my chest feel warm?! I haven’t done anything to get my blood pumping, why is my heart being faster, **what the fuck are these humans doing to me?!**

That’s it, I hate it here. I can’t wait to kill ‘em all.

**FUCK OFF ACHES!**

* * *

I didn’t go to sleep after assisting the Black Paladin, instead I offered myself as a sparring partner and we continued until some alarm he’d set sent him back to bed. I told him I would go to sleep as well, but instead wandered the halls, exploring.

I climbed upwards and I hear footsteps. I keep walking and the Altean Princess appears at the end of the hall.

She narrows her eyes when she notices me, “What are you doing up here?”

I hold my hands in a human gesture of surrender, “I was just looking around, your highness, I meant no disrespect.”

She scowls, “Well you’re not permitted up this corridor, just so you know.”

She walks past me and I follow her, “Sorry Princess.”

The Altean Princess ignores me.

“Do you really intend to never speak to me? I’m one of how many people on this ship. 8? You can’t just avoid me.” I state, “I want to help you, Princess, in whatever way I can. I owe you all my life.”

“There are 12 passengers, actually.” She grits out, “We don’t need or want your help, so kindly stay out of the way and let us do our job.”

I watch her go and force a growl down. She holds herself as if she’s expecting an attack from me. Right now, it would be impossible to catch her off her guard.

She’ll be the hardest to kill.

Time to try different tactics, “I may have spent most of my time in the arena, but I was invited to a few war meetings. I know when and where the Galra are going to strike next.”

She stops.

I smirk to myself, “I know I remember the battle plan exactly.”

The Altean Princess turns around, “Meet me on the Bridge later.”

I nod, bowing and keeping my smirk hidden, “Anything that would help you all, Princess.”

So much for being difficult to kill.

* * *

“Kuro!”

I blink and find myself on the floor with the Blue Paladin looking at me, standing incredibly close. His hands are in the air, as if he’s unsure where to put them.

“Are you okay? Shit, I got you really good! Are you in pain?” He frantically asks then takes my wrist, “How did that happen?!”

I notice my hand is burned from nearly being blasted.

I fake a chuckle, “Ohh, I didn’t notice it.”

The Green Paladin grimaces, “I’ll say. That looks really nasty.”

The Altean man hums, “Don’t worry, Kuro my boy, I’ve got just the thing for that.”

I look at him, faking modesty, “It’s alright, it’ll heal on it’s own just fine.”

“No, it’s too late now.” The Altean man grabs my wrist and starts pulling me towards the medical bay, “Time to heal you up.”

“I’ll go with you.” The Blue Paladin goes to move-

The Black Paladin places a hand on his shoulder, “You’re needed on the training deck, Lance.”

The Blue Paladin begins to protest, “But-”

“I’ll be fine, Lance, don’t worry about me.” I give a small honest smile, hoping to reassure him, “It’s just a small burn, it will heal in no time.”

He pouts and sighs, “Okay.” He waves, “Later, Kuro.”

I feel that rush through my body as I wave back, “Later, Lance.”

The old man starts leading me towards the medical bay. Master had said nothing of the Altean Man, merely that he existed. He wasn’t the main threat but based on my observations, he’s somewhat of a mentor figure to the Princess and the Paladins. The castle wouldn’t run right without him. Perhaps my best shot at completing my mission would be to destroy him first.

“Here we are!” The Altean man declares with a grin.

I look around at the medical bay as the old man sets me down in a chair. He looks through the cabinets, turning his back to me. I smirk as I begin to power up my arm. Your final mistake old man.

I feel those aches again and push them down.

“You know, Kuro.” He calls as he rummages.

I feign innocence, “Yes, sir?”

I move to stand, readying myself to sneak up on him and end his existence right then and there. The aches persist, despite how hard I tell them to leave. He hums, completely oblivious as he takes down capsules of medicines.

“I’m certainly glad you came to us.” He declares.

I freeze, not expecting that, “Pardon?”

The old man laughs and begins to turn around; I deactivate my arm and sit down.

“I’m glad you’re here on the Castle of Lions. You’ve made Lance the happiest he’s been in a while and having someone around to help is certainly a blessing.” He takes my burned hand and begins applying some kind of goo to it, “I know the others dislike you, but more often than not you still spend time with the Paladins and offer everyone your help.”

I flush, not expecting this at all, “Ther-there’s really nothing to it.”

What is he doing? Doesn’t he know I was going to kill him? Is he truly as much of a fool as he acts sometimes? And why is my heart beating so hard? Is it from the surprise of nearly being caught?

He shakes his head, “Tut-tut, it’s still welcome help and I know you probably don’t think so, but everyone appreciates you. You make Lance smile and my job a little easier, but you also assist Hunk in the kitchen, help Pidge with their family, tell the Princess what you know of Galra military, watch out for Keith and Shiro while they’re in the training deck off hours. It’s all incredibly helpful and we all appreciate it, young man.”

I look at my hands as he continues to apply the goo to my burn. These hands have only ever done what Master wanted them to. These hands slaughter enemies on her command. They have never helped anyone.

“All done!” Coran wipes his hands off the spare goo, “Now, just leave that be and it’ll fix itself in one vaga at most.”

I nod at him and smile, my hand’s injury already healing, “Thank you, Coran.”

* * *

Master creeps into my mind, “Have you killed the Paladins yet?”

“Master, this is taking longer than I planed. The occupants of the Castle still refuse to fully trust me. The Altean Princess especially.” I explain, faking calm when all I feel is annoyance. Wish the old bitch would go away.

“Well, find some way to earn their trust.” Master orders, “If you don’t-”

I feel pain shoot through my arm and I grasp it, gritting my teeth as my hand burns, breathing hard through my teeth.

“I-I’ll do it, Master, I just need time.” I mutter, pain and heat spiking.

It stops. I breathe easier.

“Next time, you will be punished with more than that.” Master declares.

I wake to find myself in my room, shivering, holding my arm to myself.

I feel my eyes begin to leak and water pours down my face.

* * *

That morning I walk to the food room alone. I can’t hear anyone else moving around. Maybe they’re all still asleep, or already training.

I enter and find all the Paladins and the Alteans talking as they eat.

“Kuro!” The Blue Paladin waves me over, smiling, “Come sit with us!”

“It’s not a school canteen, you don’t have to yell Lance.” The Red Paladin mutters.

The Blue Paladin pokes his tongue out at him. My eyes soften as I smile and I feel a rush of warmth spread through my chest. I wonder where these feelings are coming from.

“Thanks, Lance.” I grab some food and sit beside him, “So what are you all going to be doing today?”

“Actually, it’s time for Bonding Exercises today, meaning,” The Blue Paladin fidgets on the spot, giggling as he waves his hands, “Earth Games!”

I blink, “I hope you have fun.”

He frowns at me, “What are you talking about Kuro?”

The Green Paladin gives him a look of puzzlement., “What are you suggesting, Lance?”

“If it is what I think it is, I forbid it.” The Altean Princess frowns at the Blue Paladin.

“Ohh, come on Allura!” He whines, “Even Coran gets in on this, wouldn’t it be cruel to keep Kuro out of it?”

She gives him a look, “I refuse to let him participate.”

“Now, now, Allura aren’t you being a little unfair?” Coran calls, “Shouldn’t we all get a say before agreeing to anything?”

“Fine, my say is Allura’s right.” The Red Paladin states.

The Yellow Paladin’s face turns sad, “Ohh come on, Keith, give him a chance.”

“Look, I get that you guys trust him, but I don’t.” The Green Paladin states.

“Isn’t that enough though, Pidge?” The Blue Paladin demands, “Can’t you trust my judgement?”

“Guys, stop!” The Black Paladin yells.

The argument that was about to happen is stopped in it’s tracks.

I blink, “I’m sorry, but what are you all disagreeing with?”

The Black Paladin sighs, “Lance wanted you to join us for our Bonding Exercises.”

“I see. I suppose I’ll keep to myself during this time then.” I stand, having finished my food.

I walk towards the exit, only my footsteps being heard.

I hear a huff and someone running towards me. I look to my side to find the Blue Paladin there. Someone else stands.

“Lance, Kuro and I will do some bonding on our own, first. We’ll meet you guys later. All of us if Kuro wants to.” The Yellow Paladin states.

I hear running and he comes to join us.

I smile at the both of them, honestly, “Thanks you two.”

Hunk shrugs, “Hey, you’re my friend, I’m not gonna abandon ya.”

Lance nods, “Hell yeah! The others need to take a chill pill.”

I feel that same rush of warmth and my smile gets wider, “So, how do these Earth Games work out?”

Lance shakes his head, “No, no, we’re saving the games for when the others calm down. For now,” His eyes brighten, “time for a makeover!”

Hunk grins, “Yes! Nail polish and mascara!”

I blink, “I’m not sure what any of that is, but I’m willing to give it a try.”

Lance chuckles, “You are going to love it, Kuro, I promise.”

I feel that rush as I nod and we walk towards Lance’s room. I don’t have any clue at all to what’s going to happen, but that odd rush I feel when something nice happens is something I think I’ll chase as much as I can.

* * *

Later that day I walk into the training room to find the Red Paladin and the Black Paladin sparring with each other. The Black Paladin gets the Red Paladin on the ground, pinning him there with his entire body.

I announce my presence, “Want another partner?”

The two of them freeze and knock their heads together as they turn to me, “KURO?!”

“Uhh, yeah?” I blink, puzzled by their behaviour, “That’s my name?”

They seem to shake themselves and the Black Paladin stands up, “Yeah, we could use another sparring partner, actually.”

“Shiro!” The Red Paladin whines.

“Before you kick me out, think of it this way!” I call, using Lance’s suggestion, “Training together means you get to knock me around a little without making anyone mad.”

The Red Paladin pauses.

“Kuro, don’t give him any ideas, please!” The Black Paladin begs.

The Red Paladin grins, “Bring it on, copycat!”

I turn my arm on, “I won’t hold back, Paladin!

We grin and charge each other. He moves swiftly, able to weave away from me, then dive back in with punches that come from nowhere and kicks that surprise me. I get in a few good hits but my arm doesn’t do much to his Paladin armour or against his bayard.

Suddenly I’m on my back, “Wha?!”

Keith smirks at me, “Looks like you’re out of practise.”

I blink and smile, “Guess so.”

Keith offers me his hand. I take it and work with him to get on my feet. We nod to each other.

“You’re not half bad, Keith. Most of my opponents have been morons who don’t know a sword from a dagger.” I explain, “So you’ll have to excuse me for being used to fighting brutes.”

Keith laughs, “Yeah, the majority of Galra Drones aren’t too bright either, but they’ve got guns and can slightly aim. So I had to up my game to take ‘em out. Slightly.”

I laugh, remembering the moronic Galra Drones I’d knock around for fun when I couldn’t go into the arena, “Yeah, they are pretty useless!”

In the background, Shiro groans, holding his face, “Why are you two bonding over violence?”

We snicker, Keith saying, “I think that’s the only thing we could ever see eye to eye about.”

I shrug, “Maybe. I do hope to try those Earth Games with you guys though.”

The two of them blink at me.

Keith looks down for a few seconds, “Hey Kuro, if you wanted…” He looks up, “We could play one now?”

I feel warmth in my chest and nod, “Yeah, just show me the rules and stuff!”

Shiro moves closer to us, “I think I know one you’ll like. It’s called Rock-Paper-Scissors. It’s a game of chance where we make hand symbols to represent the three things.”

I nod, “Let’s go then!”

* * *

I hum as I wander the halls and come across the Green Paladin again. But they aren’t with their computer or head contraption this time. They’re sitting on the floor, holding their stomach in pain.

I rush over, “Pidge are you alright?”

The Green Paladin turns and screams at me, “NO I’M NOT, FUCK OFF!”

I recoil from the shout and stare at them.

They start crying, “I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU! I HATE ME! I HATE THIS SHIP, THE GALRA, THE FUCKING UNIVERSE! I HATE EVERYTHING!”

Pidge cries into their hands and makes the occasional groan of pain. Something Lance said about his cousin goes through my head and I realize what might be wrong with Pidge.

I sit beside them, being quiet at first.

“I’m sorry.” Pidge wipes at their eyes, “I don’t know why I’m acting like this. I didn’t mean it.”

I offer a smile and shuffle a little closer to them, “It’s okay, I know you didn’t.”

“I just…” Pidge sniffles, “I miss my family, it feels like every time I get close to them, they’re taken from me again and I don’t… I don’t know how much more I can take.”

I bite my lip and wrap my arm around them, “I don’t really know how hugs work. I don’t know how to bring your family to you either. But I’ll do my best to help with whatever you need, Pidge. I care about you and Lance and everyone else on this ship.”

Pidge sniffles, “Even the mice?”

I chuckle and pull them a little closer to me, “Even the mice.”

Pidge begins crying again and curls up in my side, hiding their face in my chest. I hold them in my arm and rub their arm in what I hope is a comforting way.

It seems to work because Pidge begins to smile a little.

“For someone who doesn’t know how to hug,” Pidge mutters, “you’re pretty good at it, Kuro.”

I smile, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

* * *

I walk around as the Olkarians laugh and drink, rejoicing the return of the Paladins and Pidge. Lance is flirting with some of the locals while Hunk talks to them about food. Keith and Shiro play with the children. Pidge talks to their leader. Coran is having a drinking contest with one of the bigger Olkarians.

The Altean Princess wanders towards me, grabbing a drink.

I watch the festivities, “So Olkari is one of the planets you’ve saved in the past?”

She hesitates, “Yes. Their king was pretending to be their tortured prisoner to gain their compliance for the Galra. Now their king is in prison and Ryner watches over her people.”

I nod, “Some of the locals told me about how Pidge defeated a giant cube when even Voltron struggled with it.”

The Altean Princess doesn’t answer me.

I look at my reflection in my drink. At my yellow eyes, so unlike the other Paladins. At the scars similar to Shiro’s, but instead they cross over my eyes like tears; a burn from Master when I didn’t defeat my first opponent in the arena as quickly as she wanted.

“I want to apologize.”

I blink and turn to her.

She turns to face me, “I was incredibly harsh when you first came onto our ship. I went too far and I should’ve been kinder. You never hurt any of us, not even while sparring. I’m sorry for judging you, Kuro. I hope one day you can forgive me for my behaviour and that we could perhaps be friends?”

She extends a hand and smiles awkwardly.

I feel my eyes grow moist and smile, taking Allura’s hand, “I would really like that, Allura. Thank you.”

* * *

I stare at the roof, lost in thought, trying to focus on the patterns before me…

_“We’ll call you Kuro!”_

_“No problem, Kuro. If you need a hand, I’m always willing to lend one.”_

_“Th… thanks Kuro.”_

_“You know, Kuro. I’m certainly glad you came to us.”_

_“Hey Kuro, if you wanted… we could play one now?”_

_“For someone who doesn’t know how to hug, you’re pretty good at it, Kuro.”_

_“Kuro. I hope one day you can forgive me for my behaviour and that we could perhaps be friends?”_

I don’t know what to believe anymore.

The second Lance gave me that name, my heart’s been acting oddly. I feel a rush in my body whenever I hear him say it. At first I only forced myself near the other Paladins, but then I began to despise their presence less and less. I actually feel…

I think the word is joy? Yeah, that seems right.

I feel joy when I’m with the Paladins and the Alteans. It’s something odd but also likeable. I never knew I could feel this way about anything. Much less the enemy…

But are they truly the enemy?

I’ve seen the faces of the beings they save from the Galra. They all smile in their own species way. Some of them cry, but they smile as well because of what the Paladins do. There’s not a chance they fake something like that. No one’s ever smiled at the arena or anywhere else, unless they were the observer watching the blood spill. Or if they were the ones inflicting pain.

The Paladins and the Alteans smile without doing either of those things. They smile at things they all say or when they’re doing something they’re good at. They smile when they see each other succeed. They smile when they all act like children. They smile when they interact with me.

It’s unlike anything I’ve ever known.

I stand and leave my room, heading for the bridge. No one’s awake at this vaga.

“WEAPON!”

I cry out and clench my arm, falling to my knees.

“I told you to kill the Paladins!” Master screams in my mind, I’ve never seen her this angry.

“I’m trying!” I whimper, “I’m trying, but I haven’t been given the chance!”

Master growls, “I’m coming to your location, now!”

My eyes shoot open, “NO!”

The pain in my arm escalates, I lie there on the floor, screaming.

“HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!” Master screams.

“STOP!” I beg, “MAKE IT STOP!”

“KURO?!”

I force my eyes open and see Lance there.

“KILL HIM!” Master orders.

“Hang on, buddy, I’m coming!” Lance runs for me.

“STOP!” I scream, “JUST RUN, LANCE, WARN THE OTHERS! GET ME OFF THE SHIP! SHE’S COMING!”

“I SAID KILL HIM!” Master shrieks.

I there’s so much pain, I can’t breathe, I can’t think, what-

“Who’s coming? Kuro?! Kuro stay with me!” Lance touches my shoulder.

“Master!” I get out, between screams, “I bad, I spy, I kill, go, go, warn!”

“KILL THE BLUE PALADIN NOW!” Master orders.

“I WON’T KILL HIM!” I scream.

“KURO!” Lance screams.

I lose all awareness of anything but the pain I feel.

* * *

I’m in the dark corner of my mind where Master speaks to me. I look around, feeling smaller than I ever have before.

“YOU WERE MY GREATEST WEAPON!” Master screams.

I cry out as I turn around to where I heard her voice. I feel a strike at my back.

“YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!” Master yells.

I hit the ground and glare at her.

“YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE PALADINS!” I growl at her.

Master forms a ball of evil energy in her hands. I try to get up.

“DIE ABOMINATION-”

BANG!

I gasp and turn around. Lance stands there, gun pointed at Master, steam rising.

“Not today, Haggar.”  Lance declares.

I gape at him. Hunk runs out of nowhere with Shiro and they grab me.

Shiro calling, “Come on, let’s move!”

“STAY THERE, PALADINS!” Master yells.

Keith flies down on her, blade drawn, “DON’T TOUCH THEM!”

The two have a stand off, his sword verses her energy. Pidge runs up behind Master and electrocutes her, while Keith flips away from her. Lance blasts her several times.

I stare as Hunk and Shiro carry me between them, “Wh-what’s going on? How did you get here?”

“Allura made a link between us.” Hunk explains, “Just as a warning, she’s kinda got you restraint on a table to stop you from hurting anyone. Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s, it’s cool.” I look between the two of them, “Why didn’t you dispose of me?”

Shiro looks down, “Lance came to the rest of us crying over you. None of us wanted to get rid of you since you meant a lot to the rest of us, too.”

My eyes widen and my heart speeds up.

“He was crying? Over me?” I look between the two of them, “Th-that can’t be right.”

Hunk laughs, “What, you didn’t notice the longing glances he stole at you every other second?”

I frown at him, “I thought he figured out my real purpose on your ship. That I was installed to kill you all.”

“Well too late to worry about that now. We gotta get you outta here.” Shiro explains, “Do you know how?”

I shake my head, “I didn’t know how to get here or how to escape. I’m here every time I close my eyes and she’s here, too.”

“Aww quiznak.” Hunk mutters, then calls a little louder, “Do you know if there’s any end to all this darkness?”

I shake my head, “This is all I know when I close my eyes. I have no control over this place.”

Shiro stops, forcing Hunk to as well. We turn to him.

“You have to listen to me.” Shiro grabs my shoulders and makes me face him, “This is your mind, not Haggar’s. You are the one in control here, not her. It’s because you wanted us that we could get in at all.” He narrows his eyes, “You can keep her out.”

My eyes widen and my breathe hitches. I nod, narrowing my own eyes and close them. I feel our foreheads touch as I think of a way to remove her.

“Names have power. When you give something a name, you begin to care for it. When a name changes, the feelings associated with it change as well.”

I’ve never heard anyone say those words before. Where is that coming from? Is it coming from… myself?

Either way, that voice is right. When I thought of the Blue Paladin, all I knew was a target to aim at. When I thought of Lance, I thought of someone who cared about me, who didn’t see me as a weapon, who liked me.

I open my eyes, “We need to go back to Lance and the others.”

“But, you’re injured!” Hunk protests.

“It’s the only way to remove her.” I say, “I’ll need all your help. Please.”

Shiro and Hunk share some unsure looks.

Shiro turns to me and nods, “Be careful.”

I smile. We start going back there as fast as we can, finding Pidge down, Lance on a knee and Keith going off against her again, looking worse for wear.

“STOP!” I scream.

She turns to me, smirking, “Do you think you can help these useless creatures? It appears the weak do like to crowd together.”

I stand on my down two feet, “This isn’t your mind to control. You have zero right to be here.” I take a step forward, “Take a hike, Haggar!”

My voice echos all around me, shaking Haggar.

“WHAT?!” Haggar screams.

“Words have power, names especially.” I state, striding forward, “It’s time to get control of my head once more and remove you, Haggar. You don’t belong here, Haggar. This isn’t your mind, Haggar. My name is Kuro and you don’t need to be here. Get out, Haggar, get out!”

A white hole appears behind her, sucking her in.

She roars, “HOW DARE YOU COMMAND ME, EXPERIMENT!”

I cry out as memories flood my mind.

Memories of the arena.

Memories of the Druid’s lab.

Memories of the blood on my hands.

Memories of the time I wanted the Paladins dead.

“You say names have power?!” Haggar demands, “I’ll show you power!”

I fall to a knee, “No…”

A hand touches my back, “HAGGAR GET OUT!”

I turn to find Lance standing behind me, “What are you doing?!”

Lance smirks down at me, “Names and words are powerful shit, but so are actions. And feelings are the most powerful thing ever. I’m gonna use my feelings, words and actions to help you beat her. Because that’s what friends do.”

Water starts pushing Haggar back.

Hunk settles a hand on my other shoulder, “You can fight her, Kuro, you’re way stronger than her!”

Rocks collide into her.

Keith comes to my right hand, taking it, “Don’t tell me you’re gonna let some evil magic get you down.”

Fire burns at her feet and hands, not allowing her to stay in place.

Pidge grabs my left hand, “Tell this bitch and her magic can fuck itself!”

Vines come from the hole, reaching out for her.

Shiro puts a hand on my back, between my shoulder blades, “You can defeat her, Kuro. I fought her and survived, so can you.”

Wind picks up and starts sucking her in harder than the vortex alone.

I smile and stand up, “TIME TO TAKE A ROAD TRIP TO HELL, HAGGAR!”

Mist blasts into her chest. She screams as she loses her balance, the vines grab her and she’s sucked into the white hole. It shrinks in on itself, sucking in all the elements too, then it bursts into a thousand different colours, scattering all over my mind, filling the dark, black space with a thousand lights. The Paladins and I stare in awe.

“It’s beautiful.” Lance murmurs.

“Amazing.” Hunk gasps.

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Shiro says.

“Looks like Kuro’s got a part of us everywhere, now.” Keith chuckles.

“Eww, gross, I don’t wanna be stuck in his mind forever. I wanna get back to my own brain.” Pidge scowls.

Everyone laughs and I turn to them, “Can we go home, everyone? Even after I betrayed you?”

The humans stare at me.

Lance smiles and takes my hand, “Always.”

Hunk takes my other hand, “Castle wouldn’t be the same without you now.”

Keith takes Lance’s hand, “Gotta admit, I’d miss the sparring partner.”

Pidge takes Hunk’s hand, “I need to be taller and there’s no way I’m asking Shiro for help with that.”

Shiro chuckles, taking Keith’s and Pidge’s hands, “There will always be a home for you at the Castle of Lions, Kuro. And with us.”

I smile as tears slip out of my eyes, “Thank you.”


End file.
